Hedgehogs Don't Dance
by SallyandSonic
Summary: From Cats Don't Dance to Sonic Hedgehogs! For now, discontinued. SonicxSally KnucklesxJulie
1. Chapter 1

Hedgehogs don't dance

Danny Cat is Sonic Hedgehog

His friends at home are the Chaotix and others

Darla Dimple is Amy Rose

her servant, Max, is Big Cat

Sawyer Cat is Sally Acorn

Tillie Hippo is Bunnie Rabbot

Woolie Mammoth is Mogul Mammoth

L.M. Mammoth is Dr. Robotnik

Flangan, the little director guy, is Snivley

Frances is Julie-Su Echidna

Cranston is Knuckles Echidna

Farley Wink is Vector Crocodile

Pudge Penguin is Tails Prower

T.W. Turtle is Antione

Bus driver is Rotor

Sonic Charcters are Sega/DiC/ Archie's

Cat's Don't Dance are the rightful writers


	2. Chapter 2

The narrator clears his deep voice, then starts the story, "Once apon a time, there was a princess and a pesent, she lived on the top of a hill, in her magnifacent castle. There she had a servant, who kept her castle in order, selected and pressed her robes for the day, perpared her royal breakfast, and served it to her, in her chambers." Amy snored softly as her servant, Big, came in to give her breakfast. She woke, and pulled off her sleeper from her eyes, and grinned toothly at him, as he gave her the breakfast, she yawned and stretched then sat up and let him put it before her. "She had fame, she had fortune, she had product inforcement, but she was not what she seemed." Amy got up, got dressed and went out to meet some of her fans and indorcers. She talked to some of the people, got an award, and made a commercial, then went home for a quiet evening with her servant, Big.

"On the other hand," continued the narrator, "In a humble village far away, the pesent had no knowledge of her, but he had a dream, and so with a fond fairwell from his friends, and gifts of good fortune, and useless junk, his world was about to clash with hers, in a place called Oceanopolis."Sonic sighed, and ran to the bus stop, he was a great singer and dancer, with a great amount of speed. His friends, Mighty, Ray, Charmy, Tommy, Saffron, Espio and Ari bid him fairwell and watched him get on the bus for, Oceanopolis.

_"OUR TIME HAS COME  
WE'RE GONNA WALK IN THE SUN  
O I'VE PACKED MY HOPES, WE'RE READY TO ROLL  
WE'RE ON OUR WAY  
WITH A LITTLE FAITH WE CAN  
STEP FROM THE SHADOWS  
AND TELL EVERYONE  
TURN THE SPOTLIGHT ON  
NOW OUR TIME HAS COME _

_OUR TIME HAS COME  
WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE SUN  
O WITH HEART AND SOUL, WATCH US GO  
WE'RE ON OUR WAY  
WITH A LITTLE LOVE WE KNOW  
NOTHING CAN STOP US  
SO TELL EVERYONE  
TURN THE SPOTLIGHT ON  
NOW OUR TIME HAS COME _

_ARE YOU READY TO WISH UPON A STAR *ARE YOU READY TO FOLLOW YOUR OWN HEART  
ARE YOU READY TO BE SET FREE *ARE YOU READY TO REACH OUT FOR THAT DREAM  
JUST OVER THE HORIZON _

_WE'RE ON OUR WAY  
WITH A LITTLE FAITH WE CAN  
STEP FROM THE SHADOWS  
AND TELL EVERYONE  
TURN THE SPOTLIGHT ON  
NOW OUR TIME HAS COME _

_ARE YOU READY TO MAKE YOUR MOVE *ARE YOU READY FOR A MIRACLE TO COME TRUE  
ARE YOU READY FOR THE WORLD TO BELIEVE IN YOU *ARE YOU READY TO REACH OUT FOR THAT DREAM  
JUST OVER THE HORIZON _

_OUR TIME HAS COME  
WE'RE GONNA WALK IN THE SUN  
O I'VE PACKED MY HOPES, WE'RE READY TO ROLL  
WE'RE ON OUR WAY  
WITH A LITTLE LOVE WE KNOW  
NOTHING CAN STOP US  
SO TELL EVERYONE  
TURN THE SPOTLIGHT ON  
NOW OUR TIME HAS COME _

_CAN YOU FEEL THE POWER  
NOW THE DAY IS OURS  
FOR YOU AND I, THERE COMES A TIME  
TO HOLD OUR HEADS HIGH  
WE'LL MAKE A LITTLE HISTORY  
EACH TIME WE DARE TO DREAM  
TELL EVERYONE  
TURN THE SPOTLIGHT ON  
NOW OUR TIME HAS COME _

_OUR TIME HAS COME  
WE'RE GONNA WALK IN THE SUN  
O I'VE PACKED MY HOPES, WE'RE READY TO ROLL  
WE'RE ON OUR WAY  
WE'LL MAKE A LITTLE HISTORY  
EACH TIME WE DARE TO DREAM  
TELL EVERYONE  
TURN THE SPOTLIGHT ON  
NOW OUR TIME HAS COME  
OUR TIME HAS COME  
OUR TIME HAS COME ..."_

Finally the bus had arrived at Oceanopolis, Tails was getting off his bike to get ice to a theater, it wasn't the best job in the world, but it was a job, he hummed to himself as he went to get the ice from the troly on the back of his bike. Sonic got off the bus and looked around, it was still a bit dark but it still impressed him, then the sun came up and made everything shine even more brightly as if it were made of gold. He smiled and took off his baseball cape, he was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, red and white shoes and a white shirt. He was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, he was blue, and had a light tan muzzle, with a cute and inspiring smile. He opened his mouth and began to sing,_  
_

_"Since I was a little Hedgehog I had a dream  
My name in lights:  
"Sonic the Song and Dance Hedgehog"  
Got on a bus and came to the town where dreams can come true  
It's gonna happen for me  
It could happen for you,"_

Sonic helped Tails put a giant cube in the back of his troly, Tails looked suprised and asked, _  
"Who me?"  
_Sonic smiled and continued to to sing dancing and jumping around with the fox behind him, smiling,

_  
"You can do anything if you try  
The most impossible dreams can come true  
If you believe it!  
This is my kinda town,"_

Sonic smiled and watched as Tails jumped on to the ice cube, to listen,_  
"It's as clear as the nose on your face!  
This is the time!  
This is the place!  
This is the time!  
_Tails danced on his cube, as Sonic continued, and jumped into a cab, Tails waved goodbye and said,_  
"So long!"  
"This must be the place,"_

_"Taxi!" _cried Sally Acorn as the taxi drove off, she sighed and went to catch the train,

_"__Oceanopolis__!  
Where the streets are paved with gold!  
Where the hedgies never grow old!  
In __Oceanopolis__!  
__Oceanopolis__!  
Where the stars don't shine at night!  
They walk around in the broad daylight  
In __Oceanopolis__!_

Dig that face  
Ya ain't seen nothin' like it anyplace!  
It's right up on the movie screen,"

Sonic jumped off the cab's hood, and walked down a busy street,_  
"If you know what I mean!  
Look at me  
I'm gonna be the 'hog to see!  
I'm goin' down in history  
Just watch me!"_

Sonic ran around, to a nearby restraunt, then a guard noticed him go to some of the windows where the stars were and went after him, Sonic micked some of them, and went on his way, the gaurd only stopping for parazzi, Sonic got onto the sidewalk again and the gaurd caught him, and glared at him. Sonic smiled guiltily, then grabbed the train at the end and went to the top of it, singing again,

_"De, la, da, badababa, dud, little, day, d-day, day!"_

Sonic fooled around with the cords of the train, smiling. Sally, who was in the bus, held her coffee and looked up. Then the train hit a road bump, making her spill her drink all over herself, "Ah!" she glanced down at it and tried to get the stain out. Then the train stopped, and Sonic got off the top, and hit the cordes again, Sally had just stuck her head out, when the feather in her hat caught fire and left a stick behind, "Hmph!" Sonic jumped around on cars to get to his destination faster,

_"__Oceanopolis__!  
Where the streets are paved with gold!"_

Sally got off the bus and went around traffic and saw Sonic as he finished his song, he kept getting in her way, as she tried to menuver around him and not fall over into the fountain,__

"Where dreams can never grow old!  
Right here in _Oceanopolis__!!"_

Sonic knocked her over and she fell into the water, as he ran inside, she glared after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic went into a place call, 'Pix and Biz' he went to the top floor, still banging with hyper nice, jumped into the room, to find himself being stared at by a bunch of other 'animals' a rab-bot, in a light purple/pink tube top, cowboy hat, with no shoes, where her metal legs hung, and one of her arms metal too, knitting, smiling sweetly at Sonic. Two Echdinas, one in a fancy red dress, that was cut at the thigh of her leg, with high red heels, the other next to the rabbot, sitting, muttering, in blue jeans, and a dark green shirt, and red, yellow and green shoes. Then next to him was a trembling coyote, in a red and blue shirt with the same blue pant and red and blue boots.

Sonic hummed to himself, then went straight up to the rabbot, "Well, Hi there, my names Sonic, nice to meet you." he tried to sit next to the rab-bot, but the red Echidna moved in the way, "Knuckles!" she scold him, and smiled at Sonic, "Oh, don't worry abou' him, he was jus' leavin'!" The rab-bot pushed the Echidna, past the other one, and into the wall, the female Echidna just looked at him, "Well, hi-ya, ma names Bunnie Rabbot,"

"This here is Knuckles," pointing to the red Echidna who was massaging his back,

"That's Antione," pointing to the shaking coyote,

Then at the female Echidna, "And that's Julie-Su."

"Whats ya'll's name again?" Sonic smiled, "My name's Sonic, nice to met you all." Bunnie smiled happily, "So, ya new in town?" Bunnie asked in her foreign accent, Sonic smiled, "Yup, just arrived this morning. I heard that there are good parts for animals here." Julie-su chuckled, "You wish, hun. You call hangin' from a hook, a good part?" Julie-Su looked up at Bunnie, Bunnie glared at her, "Well, at leasts its a part." Bunnie said reassuring.

Antione frowned at Bunnie, "There'z no uze to trying, my Bunnie." he was holding little cards, fortune-cookie cards, and was looking at them. "My fortune cookiez lazt night zaid, 'Give it up, you lozar'." Sonic smiled still, "Okay, know lets see," he pulled of his backpack and took out a notebook, then turned to the first page, Bunnie looked over his shoulder, Sonic was humming agian, "What cha got there, sugah-hog? You don't mind the nickname, do ya?"

Sonic looked up at her, and grinned, "Oh, this is just my plan, see if I get this all done before the end of the week, I'll be a star. And I don't mind, you can call me that all you want." Bunnie smiled warmly at him, "Thank ya, suagh, but yoar plan just might not work." Knuckles and Julie-Su looked stunned at Sonic, Knuckles wrapped his arm around Julie-Su and let it rest on her hip, she didn't seem to care. "What do you mean?" Sonic looked at her, "Why don't you go let Vector know ya'll are hera." She looked him over and helped him dust some dirt off his jeans, "Go on." Sonic got up and went over to the door, "Th-thanks a lot." he went to the door, to hear a loud, strong, low voice, speaking fast while answering many phones.

Sonic knocked, and went inside. He found that this was what Vector was doing, answering many telephones, that cluttered his desk, with many papers too. Vector didn't notice him, then he looked at a paper, "Let's see, 2 lambs, 2 lamas, chipmunks, need that girl, hedgehog." Vector saw Sonic, "Say you, can you play a hedgehog?" Sonic smirked, "I am a Hedgehog." Vector smiled, "Good because thats what I need. How would you like to be in the next Amy Rose picture?" Sonic grinned, "The Amy Rose, the one and only child and teen idol?" Vector smiled and Sonic sat down, "Yup, thats the one. Just sign here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here," Sonic's mouth opened as he signed all sorts of forms.

Outside the office, Sally walked in, she was nicknamed, Sawyer, or Sally-girl, by Bunnie. She walked in still wet from her run in with Sonic. She blow some of her bangs out of her face, Bunnie chuckled, "Sally-girl, what happened to you?" Antione look concerned, "Did you walk under a ladder or b-break a merior?" Sally sighed and walked into the office, "Have you looked in one lately?" Knuckles grumbled, arm still around Julie-Su, who was standing next to the water cooler, "Huh, no, a Hedgehog crossed my path." Bunnie looked at Sonic's figure from the tinted window of Vector's office,

"Did, um, have green eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Blue fur?"

"Yeah."

"White shirt, blue jeans and red and white shoes?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Nope." Bunnie looked away innocently, she knew, but she wasn't going to tell her about him. Sally took off her coat and hat, she was wearing a dark yellow shirt with a brown skirt and brown flats. She went over to her desk and sat down.

"Here, here, and just this too." Sonic signed all the papers, "Wow, this really cool." Vector said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but don't forget half that coolness is _mine_. Welcome to Oceanopolis!"

_Rrringg!_ Sally picked up the phone, "Animal Stars Requtaion, how can I help you?" she stated fastly and calmly, "Oh, you need a lamb?" Two lambs ran over to her desk, "Oh, a _sacrafial_ lamb?" She said distinictfully to the lambs, They both ran back, up against the wall. "Sorry, clean out."

She hung up, "Everyday, I keep asking myself why I put up with this." Julie-Su smirked, "For the glama, sweety?" Sally rolled her eyes, "Oh, what this pig stye? No offense, Manie." Manie the Pig, said calmly, as if this were normal, "None taken." Sally picked up some papers and began to walk over to the filing cabnet, "Unless, Julie, its just for the _glamer of filing! The romance of taping!_" she said, sarcasticly, while putting some files up in the cabin twice her size, using the cabnets as stairs.

Bunnie saw a rip in her clothes, and and fixed it, humming. "Um, Bunnie? What are you doing?" Bunnie stood up, "Oh, I'm just fixin' ya'll up! Ya'll wanna look _pretty _if you want to met someone nice." Sally sighed, it was always the same way with Bunnie, "Yeah, right, the right guys is just walk right through that doo-YEOW!" she growled as the door opened on her face, as Sonic and Vector stepped out of his office.

"You'll be a star in no time, kiddo. Now wheres Sally? SALLY!!" Sally closed the door behind him,

"Ah! Sally, sweety, darling!" Sally picked up some papers and answered, "Whatever it is, the answer is no."

Sally got back up, "I'm in a bit of a jam. I can't find a female Hedgehog."

Sally sighed, "Not in tabby."

She was use to this, "Who'd like to fill in your place?" Sally began to walk to her desk, then turned to her employer, "Mmmm, you?" she smiled, "Nah, I only play those dashing characters." Vector smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Frankly, Vector I don't give a-." Vector ran over to her desk where she was holding her papers, rolling her eyes,

"Sally." He smiled widely at her,

"I'm your secretary, not an actress."

Vector growled, then thought for a moment, "Come on, I'll give you Sunday off!"

Sally walked off again, "I never work Sunday's."

Vector got in front of her, grinning. Sally had her arms crossed,

"I'll pay you double time." Vector bargained,

"Triple time!"

"Triple time?!" Vector exclaimed,

"Is there an echo in here?" Sally mocked,

Vector growled again, "Your pushing me!"

Sally smiled, "No sweet, no squeak."

Vector glared at her, "Okay, okay, triple time!"

Sally grinned, "Here's your partner, he's new in town, so be nice!" Vector pulled Sally and Sonic together, Sally looked suprised, then recognized him at once, "Ah! Forget it!" Vector grabbed her as she turned away, "Nah-uh-ah! A deal's a deal." Vector stepped on to one of the lose planks on the floor, under Sally, pushing her onto Sonic, "Now get to the picture!" Sally hit him with a splat, as she was still wet from their run-in before.

Sally leaned back to find she was being supported by his hands on her waist, Sonic smiled at her, Sally wanted to push him off, but couldn't find a nice way to do it, "Wow, you're- you're all wet! Wow, was it raining outside? When I was out it was really sunny." Sonic grinned at her, Sally began to walk off, Sonic followed, "Ya know, back where I come from- oh, let me get the door." Sonic opened the door, but was in Sally's way. He just kept talking, Sally was already mad at him, she was now getting annoyed, "Stay!" she pushed into the door, and went past him, she waited and he closed the door, right behind her, and I mean _right_ behind her, "YEAW!!!" Sonic opened the door, and Sally pulled her tail out from the door, and walked on, "S-sorry, wait, Miss!" Sonic went after her.

Sonic and Sally went to Mammoth productions, where the movie was going to be filmed, this place was huge compared to anything that Sonic had ever seen at home, Sally, on the other hand, was really used to this place. "So, uh, I guess were the only two, um, wait you're not a hedgehog." Sally sighed, "I'm 1/4 Hedgehog, it just doesn't show, so I guess that we aren't going to be partners." Sally sighed, then saw one of her friends, "Hey, Kong, how's the picture comin'?" The giant monkey turned around, and in a high pitched, angry voice said, "Oooh, don't get me started!" He shock one of the planes at her, then walked off. "You know the 'King'?" Sally ignored him and walked off to the picture they were to be featured in. They passed the tour guide, while they passed a giant poster of Amy, in a red and white dress. Sonic was amazed, but ran after Sally.

Tails was bugging one of the guards, till he decided to go off, holding some of their donuts. Then he ran into Sonic, "Uh oh, I'm busted." Sonic recigonized him, "Hey!" Tails looked up, "Hey! You're the Hedgehog from this morning, aren't cha?" Sonic looked the fallen treats and helped pick them up, "What are you doing here?" Tails looked up at him, "Well, Ice Cubing is just my side job. Name's Miles Prower." Tails shook Sonic's hand, "But you can call me Tails. Oh, were about to start, better go get your costume." Tails ran off, to get ready. Sonic went to where Sally was and got into his costume, a light blue sailor suit with a small hat, Sally on the other hand had a pink sailor suit, with a skirt instead of shorts. Then someone came by a gave them the script, and it said, "Squeak?" Sonic read, "That's it? I thought this was a musical!" Sally sighed, "It is." Sonic was confused, "But aren't we supposed to sing and dance and all that." Sally rolled her eyes. Julie-Su growled, "Oh, the Gods couldn't save that boy!" Julie-Su's hand was grabbed by Knuckles as he glared at Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

Snivley sat in his high chair, that had the words 'director' on the back, he had, stupid little glasses, a french, dark green hat, dark green pants, light green shirt, and brown boots. He grabbed a giant microphone, "Quiet on the set plaese! Quiet!" All became silent, "Lights! Camera! _Aaaaction! _Q the Mammoth." Mogal Mammoth walked over to the little set part he had and stuck his head inside the hole and waited for the Q. Then lights were set one him with dramatic music, he trumpeted himself at least 3 times then was moved off the set. More props were set and everything came together with dramatic music and singing.

Then a small shadow appeared in the darkness, it was Amy Rose in her red and white dress, with a rope on her back, an umbrella in her hands, twirling in her hands, and a halo on her head, and thunder was suppled, and Amy began to sing,

_"Now the people they were so bad  
That the Lord made the rain come down  
And he washed away the bad cities  
And he washed away the bad towns  
And all of the people drowned!"_

Dramaics were placed all around her, and she just looked as innocent as she could. She tossed her umbrella, and stood on a fake building, then a wave as it passed, then 'flew' up again, acting girly,

_"With the animals it was different  
Though some of them drowned, too  
The others were just poor animals  
And they didn't know what to do!  
So..."_

She grinned a toothy, sweet grin at the camera, standing on some stairs, then flew up again, and continued,

_"I built a little boat  
As cute as it could be  
And I put all the animals two by two,"_

The background that was just dark, became a small pink boat, and everyone, including Sally and Sonic, and Knuckles and Julie-Su were dancing slightly, bending their knees and staring at the camera, calmly and annoyed.

_"In my little boat on the sea_

The moo-cows went..."

[Cows]  
"Moo! Moo!"

[Amy]  
"The piggies went..."

[Pigs]  
Oink! Oink!

[Amy]  
"And all the little birdies went tweet tweet tweet  
In my little boat on the sea!"

Amy went to all the animals, and they said their natrual noises, and looked rather bored, as female went first then male, but Amy continued, still smiling,

_"The doggies went..."_

[Dogs]  
"Bow-wow! Wow-wow!"

[Amy]  
"The Hedgehoggies went..."

[Sally]  
Squeak!

[Sonic]  
Squeaaaak!

[Amy]  
"The lion went..."

[Lion]  
"Roar!"

[Sonic]  
"Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak,squeak! "

[Amy]  
"In my little boat on the sea!"

[Sonic]  
"Talkin' 'bout the boat on the sea!  
Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak  
Squeak-eee-eeeak!  
On the sea!"

"Squeak?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sally sighed, she should have known. Everyone else stared at him, Sonic looked around, a little scared. "CUT! CUT, cut, cut!!!" Amy screamed at the top of her young, 12 year-old lungs, angrer all over her face, her hair sticking up. Snively, immedatly caught on, "Oh, yes! _Cut_!" Sally grabbed Sonic and pulled him away. Amy grabbed an nearby microphone, "LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!!!" her anger growing, the guys at the leavers bumped into each other, knocking eachother out, and pulling on Amy's leaver too fast. And she dropped like a stone, screaming. She fell on her head, surviving, but angered. Knuckles laughed at her, as she struggled to get up, soon she picked herself up. Trying to put on an innocent face.

"Snivleyyy! The title of this movie is _'L-Larc Angel'_..." Snivley stood scared of the 3 foot tall Hedgehog, Amy grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face close to her's, "Isn't it?!!" she asked angrily and annoyed, "Oh, uh, yes! Yes!" Amy didn't smile, but tried to look innocent, "And who here is an angel?" Snivley didn't answer, "_CAN YOU TELL ME WHO HERE IS AN ANGEL_!?!!?" Amy shook him by his collor angrily, "You are Amy, sweetheart, star, darl- Angel." Amy finally got the answer she wanted, "That's right! I am an angel, I-am-an-adorable-little-ANGEL!!!" Amy's never before seen anger grew as she screamed, then her co-workers rushed over to give her many things to calm her down, "I-hate-_animals_!!!!" Amy yelled scaring them all off, it was true, Amy hated herself for being a hedgehog, she wanted to be human like her mother. Sally knew this, everyone in the studio knew this, the public did not, including Sonic, "Espcially that one! _Though he is cute_..." Amy pointed at Sonic.

He was so suprised he jumped backwards onto Amy's leaver, flinging her up into the air. She screamed, as everybody tried to get her down as she began to rock back and forth. She growled and took in a big breath, then screamed, "_BIIIIIIIG_!!!!!" Loud foot steps sounded around them, Sonic stepped back. He didn't know what to do, Sally watched as Bunnie hid, Antione jumped into their distant friend's, Rotor, arms, Knuckles had grabbed Julie-Su and pulled her away from the Sonic's persenses.... What was coming?o.0


	6. Chapter 6

Big suddenly appeared in the studio which barely grazed his head, when he moved away from the wall, his huge body left a giant hole in the stodio as he walked over to Ms. Amy. He stopped in front of the swinging star. The Mobians and humans were screaming, so was Amy, though out of anger. Big held out his giant hand and stopped her with it. He pulled her off his hand, then straightened her angel halo. She looked at him, too angry for words. "Yes, Ms. Rose?" he said, looking at her. She pointed at Sonic, Sally grabbed his arm.

Then Big walked over, picked Sonic up in one giant scoop. Sally watched in surprise and horror. Sonic gasped and sluttered as he came face-to-face with Big, "How does a Hedgie-hog go-oo?" Sonic didn't think about how he knew, he just glupped, "Squeak? Heh." Sonic smiled, ears down. "Very goo-od." Big growled and he pushed Sonic to the ground again from his hard grip with his thumb. Sally watched him collide with the floor, he didn't just hit it, he went threw it at least 7 feet down. Sally looked down in the hole. Big walked over to a happy Amy as she smiled greatly, "Will that be all, Ms. Amy?" He said threw his row of white teeth, "For the moment. Thank you, Big." She tapped his head, as a dismissal. He walked away, Amy smiled after him. Then when he got to the hole he made coming in, he stopped in the middle and disappeared into a thick of smoke.

Amy was quickly pampered by two humans one large with glasses, and brown hair, she did Amy's hair, then a somewhat-tall, skinny, blond, did Amy's nails and skin, they both smiled falsely at her as she showed her happy grin at them.

"Your nails are filaled,"

"Your hair is pericous,"

"Goodbye, Ms. Amy."

They said together, still smiling and blew three kisses at her, as she waved at them, not even looking. When she was gone from sight, the looked at eachother, frowning as best they could, from all the time they smiled, "Eehhhh..."

Snively was back in order, "All right everyone, straight from the top!" Then he began to walked to his high chair, then he stopped as he saw Sonic standing behind him, slightly shaking, hair astray and added, "And I hope there will be no more iiiinterrrrtuptions! Hmph!" he continued to walk, nose in the air. Sally was smiling in a serves-you-right sort of way, and watched him helplessly try and put on his sailor too-small hat, Sally grabbed it from his very shaky hands and just put it on his head. Sonic put his hands down to his sides, staring.

Later that day, at the end...

Night,...

Bunnie, Antoine, Knuckles, Sally and Julie-Su were hanging out after the performance, just to lose some time. Julie-Su and Knuckles were laughing histarically. Knuckles walked over to the side of a trailer aand yelled back, "Q me, Julie!" Julie-Su grinned and said, "'Oh, the hedgiehog went,'" Knuckles jumped out and started dancing around saying, "Squeak, squeak, bop de dede bop bop, oh yeah!" Knuckles had pulled Antione to his side, who was smiling at their jokes.

They laughed, Bunnie slighly hit Knuckles on the shoulder for being so rude. "Oh, stop tha'! Besidahs' it was morah like this," Bunnie did some hopping, while squeaking Sonic's song. Sonic was watching them and Bunnie nearly ran into him. "Op!" Bunnie stopped and blinked at Sonic's frustrated, betraied, sad face. He walked off, shoulders slumped. "Oh, sugah, wait!" Knuckles, Antione, and Julie-Su laughed at him, "Now see what ya'll made meh do!" slightly hitting them around again. Antione got a bit frightened, as always, of Bunnie and ducked, Julie-Su stopped laughing and watched her, she was a bit upset. Knuckles chuckled, Bunnie slapped his jaw almost out of place, Julie-Su smirked.

Bunnie looked over where Sonic was still walking away, "Oh, dear, mahbe one of us should go talk to 'im." Sally straightened up, and slightly pushed Bunnie and Knuckles over so she could go, "Oh, I'll do it," Knuckles moved over, but was still having trouble fixing his jaw, Julie-Su looked at the ground, Antione and Bunnie looked at Sally's serious face, "It's about time somebody set that Hedgehog straight." Knuckles fixed his jaw, Julie-Su stroked his chin, and now they were all looking at Sally. She had turned halfway around and continued, "Since he tap danced into town, he's been nothing but trouble." She walked over to the Hedgehog who sat on a barrel, looking at his 'list'.

"Well, I guess this puts me back a whole day." He began to erase the first check on his list, then he thought for a moment, slighly chewing his penceil. "Nahh, maybe half a day." He poked himself in the nose, looking at the sky. "Listen," Sally said walking up to Sonic, he looked up, wriggling his nose. "I'm sorry your feelings got hurt. But the fact is that since you came to town-" he was confused and stopped her mid-sentence,

"Hey, what happened back there? Did I hit a sour a note?"

"Unf." Sally rolled her eyes, she should have known this was coming.

"'C-cause if I,"

"Wait."

"did then I can go,"

"S-Son-"

"straight back,"

"Son-look you don't-"

"in there and fix it."

"Sonic!"

"I-"

"_They don't care!_" Sally finally got it out, looking at Sonic right in the eye. "What is it with you? Why are you so determined to make a fool out of yourself?" Sally looked at him, he looked back at her, quickly trying to find answer...


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic was startled, but he smiled and asked "What do ya mean? All I want to do is the thing I love. Doesn't everyone?" He looked at Sally for an answer, "I..." Sally looked behind her at the ground, ears down. Sonic watched her, "It's not that simple." her shoulders slouched from her proud back, still not looking at Sonic. Sonic thought for a moment, then said, "I-it isn't Knothole." Sally just continued to look down, "Then, maybe that's where you should have stayed." Sally looked at him, with the sad truth in her eyes, Sonic looked into them, then looked around, thinking. Then he gave up, Sally began to walk off. As she turned the corner she looked at Sonic's frustrated, beaten, sad face, then sighed and shook her head and walked on.

Tails walked up slowly to Sonic, singing Sonic's first song he had sung in Oceanopolis,

"_You can do anything, if you--_ ahh, better not sing right now." Tails took a donut from his hat and took off a small piece, measured them and offered the smaller half to Sonic, whom he was standing at least 2 feet away from, "Want some?" Sonic sighed, Tails quickly ate the bigger half, and looked at Tails, then looked away "No thanks I don't want it." Tails decided to cheer Sonic up, "Hmmm, I was gonna slug that big, dumb Big for ya. But," Tails chuckled, fakely and shrugged, "I didn't wanna hurt the guy." Tails threw up the small bit of donut and swallowed it. Sonic was still sad looking, Tails wanted to keep the conversation going so he asked, "Soo, what's that Rose kid's problem?" Tails smiled at Sonic, "I-I thought you were great today!" Sonic didn't look at Tails and continued to stare at the ground, "Glad you liked it." he said, gravely. "Yeah well, you know all that, _ ababah do ah do ba heey, woaah!_" Tails fell trying to copy Sonic's fast moves when they first met.

Sonic chuckled, "No, it's a little more like, here let me show you." Sonic stood, still sulky, and began to dance himself, Tails just scratched his head,"Hmm." listening to a beat quitely. Sonic did it again, this slower, Tails copyed. Sonic did a little more, Tails almost had it, but when it came to the spin, he nearly fell before being caught by Sonic. Sonic's face and heart lifted a little more as he got more into it and began to dance fast with Tails trying to keep up with the quiet beat Sonic had.

Sonic stopped and heard the real music, stopping Tails from running into him.

"Wait a minute. Where's- Where's that music coming from?" Sonic looked about, then turned to where the trailers were and walked over carefully, with Tails right on his tail. They heard it coming from a dusty, old, large looking trailer/boat/home. They walked up quietly, climbed a fake plam tree, Sonic grabbed a hold of the window ledge to steady them, to see inside the window, and saw a giant Mamoth sitting on a too-small of a piano seat, laughing while playing rather well on a piano, they gasped, looked up at the giant water fall that was at the center of the studio, and saw Wooly the Mamoth's head sitting there in white marble. "It's him, it's Wooly the Mamoth!" they said together, they watched him for a minute, then he flipped around with his giant trunk. It scared Sonic to let go of the window ledge, and make them fling back then forth. When forth, they feel into the trailer, Sonic hit the wall next to the piano and fell on to a couch as pillows covered him.

Tails hit the piano keys, the B-flat to be exact. Wooly smiled greatly at the young fox, sniffed him up to his trunk, "Ah-ha! That's it! B-flat!" He set Tails down on his feet next to him, "Why've you got a natrual rear for music, little fello, little fello!" He ruffled Tails' head fur, Tails growled littlely as he did so."Oh, and I hope my eyes aren't failing me?" Wooly looked over to the couch where Sonic sat srouched down about his pillows, his ears nearly against his head. "I say, you're the fello who caused all that comosion today!"

Sonic looked at the ground, shamefully, "Umm, yeah, I guess I," he pulled some of the pillows closer for pertection from the giant Mamoth, "really upset Miss. Rose." he chuckled fakely looking around for an escape. Wooly had both his hands on his hips and said, "Yes. You did." he said gravely, before pushing Sonic nearly over, "Jolly good show!" Wooly laughed, smiling. Then the tea blew it's whistle. Mogul looked over at the tea, "Ahh! Tea time! Would you chaps like a cup?" He was smiling senicerly at them. Sonic got up from his bad position then said, "Uhh, sure." Sonic answered, Tails watched Mogul carefully, but nodded. "Splended, it's a special recipe."


	8. Chapter 8

Mogul got up and moved to the kitchen, bring half the house with him! As he walked, he set the entire house unblanced. All to him, and the second step away from them and Sonic and Tails came tumbling out of their seats. Sonic jumped onto the piano seat with Tails and waited. When Mogul entered the kitchen, Sonic and Tails went all the way to the other side of the trailer/boat. Sonic held Tails to him and hit the wall with an 'Ow!' The piano nearly hit them. "Pom-pom-pom de dum dum-dum-dum-mmm." Mogul sang to himself as he poored the tea into three cups.

Then he walked back over to them, the two new friends going back and forth on the floor the whole way. When he got to them at last, the two friends were rustle and a bit ruffed up, Mogul gave them their tea, "Oh, I forgot the milk and sugar, do you chaps-?" The two animals/Mobians shook their heads, "No, no! We're good!" They didn't excatly want him to do that again. He shrugged, "Alright, Alright. Suit yourselves." He sat on the couch, the tea jumped out of their cups Sonic caught back in his cup, Tails tried to do the same, but failed.

Sonic cleared his voice, "That music was great, Mogul. Did you write it for some movie?" Mogul chuckled, "No, no it's just it's not for any movie. I-I used to hope, that one day I'd write music for the promotion pictures." Mogul looked sadly at the floor, "But all they want me for was to put on those _beastly_ hair parts and- _BUUUU!" _Mogul made a nomal elephant noise, shaking Sonic and Tails and the rest of the rest of the studio around them. "At the beginning of every film." He said grimly, sipping his tea. "What a waste of your talent." Sonic noted, sadly "Oh, it the same with everyone. Look behind you."

Mogul pointed towards the top of the piano, there were photos there, one of Bunnie, here hair curled and where a boa, grinning dazly at them in a pretty, long dress, Antione on a set of a priate ship, whereing an eye patch and all, Knuckles and Julie-Su, doing the tango, smiling the happist he'd seen. "So many, many broken dreams..." Mogul said, Sonic looked to his left and saw another photo of a chipmunk with a kind, happy smile on her face, in a dark, long dress, looking like a singer and dancer, with her hair twirled and fixed up.

Sonic pionted to the photo, "Is that Sally?" he asked Mogul, bewildered. Mogul slumped back down into the couch, "Ah, poor Sally, I thought she'd be the one to make it. Such a dancer, with the voice of an Angel." Sonic smiled widely, "I never would have guessed." "Oh, that's what this town does to you, my boy. Wears you down." Mogul looked at the floor again, sadly. Sonic looked confused at him, "But I thought Oceanopolis was always looking for new talent." Mogul put up a hand, "Eh, eh, eh. Talented _people, _not Mobians." Mogul sighed, Sonic looked sadly at him, "You see, the spotlight will never be on fellows like you and me." Sonic and Tails looked at the floor, sadly now. Sonic's eyes darted back up to the photos as Mogul said, "And it's foolish to think otherwise, Sonic."

Sonic's ears were down now, looking depreste. "Sonic?" Mogul asked, "Hm? Oh, yeah. Huh, foolish." He chuckled lightly, though sadly, trying to smile. Tails looked sadly back at his cup from Sonic. Sonic looked over at him, then at the piano, an idea hit him. His smile grew back, "Unless," Sonic played the melody he had heard, "We can remind them!" Mogul looked at Sonic confused and unsure, "Mm, tsk, of what?" Sonic jumped down from the chair, "To why they came here in the first place!" "Ooh." Was all Mogul said, sounding interested, Tails beamed at Sonic.

The next day, at the side of the studio, in the alley, all the Mobians were gathered around a stage, a man stood on it, "Alright all of ya'lls, listen up!" He said into megaphone, "I only need one of ya's water buffallo for the Jungle movie, the rest ya's, go home..!" Julie-Su hmphed, Knuckles growled, walking away with Bunnie and Julie-Su, "Wellz, todayz iz shots. Might as well go home and cleanz up!" He put on a bandana and began to walk on after his friends. Sonic came from around the corner, with Tails, right by him, smiling widely.

Sonic looked up and three floors up a building next to them, and there was Sally caring a folder of papers, getting to work, sadly. He looked down at Tails, "Here's our chance, Tails!" He said excitedly, Tails nodded happily "Come on!" They ran over, in a sonic second they were in the middle of the stage, "Hey everybody!" Sonic called to get their attention, Tails whistled. They all looked over and groaned and said _'oh no!' _"Look who's back!" Knuckles grunted towards Julie-Su, who looked over, "I'd wish he'd get himself stuffed!" he muttered, "I know a _devine _haxadermist, darling. He's my first husband..." Knuckles glared over at her. Sonic jumped down from the stage, to the empty area in front of it.

"Come on everybody! Gather around! _Don't this old town, get ya down_!" An older dog named Muttski, Sonic pulled up on both sides of his mouth and pulled up, into a grin. Though he looked rather unhappy with it._"Look at you there, with the long, long face!" _Sonic pulled on his own, as he passed two horses, "Hey! He must be talking to you!" said one to the other who was frowning greatly. He jumped onto a pile of old clothes and threw things over to the people, _"You take this and you take that! Come on, Ant, put on this hat!" _

Sonic threw a red dress, which just fitted onto Julie-Su perfectly and a hat landed on Knuckles head and a rose in his mouth. Antione looked up and saw a pirate hate on his head an a patch on his eye, he glowed into a wonderful shade of real colors again. "If we all work together! We can make our dreams come true!" He threw a boa, which landed around Bunnie's opening arms and around her back, "Oh, my stahs!" she said smiling, glowing as much as Antione did. "Let's show the world what _we _can do! Tails.." Tails was on a stool next to a bunch of old trash cans, lids, bottles and cans placed around him, "Yeah!" he smiled and tossed up two stick, grabbed them and played a few beats on the trash around him, making him and it glow again.

Sonic jumped back onto the stage, went up the garage door and down again and lifted it with a bang from his foot. "Ha, ha!" Mogul cried as it lifted, he was playing a rythem, standing. Some of the Mobians graoned and cried _'oh no!' _Some were not impressed and did not agree with it and found it rather stupid. "Boogie with me, ha ha!" Charmy bee was standing on Vector's head, he tapped his foot once, then liking the beat, tapped more, smiling a giant smile, he seemed to glow again too.

_"I got rhythm,  
In my feet,  
I got rhythm in my heart and soul,  
I got rhythm,  
Hot and sweet,  
Sometimes rhythm makes me loose control,  
Ha cha ta cha chow!"_

Sonic gave some of them home-made junk insterments, and some mostly were curiously joining in.__

"I want everyone,  
To have all the fun  
That I have,  
I got rhythm,  
So do you,  
Let's turn it on and show 'em what we can do!"

Sonic grabbed Bunnie's hand and pulled her on to the open space, dancing with her, she left the crowd of Choatix members, who just looked at one another, shrugged and joined in to the dancing. Mobians egging them on, they all glowed like they did when they first came to Oceanopolis. Mobains joined in, Bunnie had swerved Sonic around to another part of the crowded alley, he looked around and saw that everyone had joined, he smiled brightly.

Inside a studio star room, Amy was getting a makeover by Big. "Perfect! How could you possibly improve a face like this?!" she cried as she took a mirror to reflect her blue covered face, then in floated the music of the alley next to them. "Wha-? Wh-? What is that hideous racket?!" she looked towards the window, the source of it.

Back outside in the alley, Mobians were using their specail gifts that they had come here with, and mixed it all together to make a song like it was. "Look at 'em! I'm ashamed to be a Mobian!" cried Knuckles, watching from the side, with Julie-Su. Julie looked at him, fanning herself with a red fan, glowing like she hadn't in years. "Oh, shut up you old nanny, and show old fanny what you've got." She grabbed Knuckles hands and danced around with him, tango-ing. Sonic and the rest were just having a dear old time, Sonic was on the stage, dancing. He jumped down, then went up a ladder to where the clothes lines were, he pulled the clothes to diffrent sides, letting in the sunlight, making them all look very colorful.

Up inside Sally's office, she was typing away, when she heard a beat, she typed to the beat, and smirking her way to the end with a pencil in her mouth, glowing. "Huh?" She realized that the beat wasn't in her head, and looked over at the window, where she heard some sort music, her glow gone. She went over to it, opened it and stuck her head outside, she saw Mobians, but couldn't tell what they were doing. She went out on to the fire escape and looked threw the bars of the ladder, she climbed on it to get a better view, and it slide down, she have one heck of a squeak when she landed. But quickly recovered, she walked over, ready to ask what was going on, when, Knuckles and Julie-Su tango-ed in front of her, she was just too surprised to speak. "Come, Sally! Grab a partner," he did a couple independent steps then went back into her arms, "And do-ce-do!"

Sonic was on top of Mogul's piano when Mogul tapped on his shoulder with his trunk and pointed out Sally, who was just moving again, watchig at where the two Echidnas went. Sonic went over quickly, Mobians turned as he passed, smiling, "Hey, Sally! Dance with me? I hear you're a natural." Sally chuckled lightly, "Who told you that?" Mogul blew through his trunk as a sign to her, she understood, but didn't care. "Look Sonic, it's a waste of time! You're never gonna get to dance in the movies!" Sonic looked surprised, "Movies? Did I say movies? No, we're just havin' fun!" Sonic offered his hand to her, "Uh-huh, yeah sure, forget it!" she waved him off, walking away, Bunnie pushed her back over. Sonic let her pass, she landed in the spotlight, Mobians encouraged her. Sonic gave her a smirking look and waited for her to make a move. Mobians encouraged her, Charmy was grinning, saying, "Yeah! Come on!" Sally looked at them and at everyone else, she looked at Sonic awkwardly, chuckling.

Amy had went outside with Big, she went onto some boxes and laid down watching them, chuckling, "Look at those fools, laughable, isn't it, Big? Big?" Amy looked over at Big who was begining to dance to a fast, dancing beat. _"Big!" _He stopped and went straight to her side. She growled as she looked back over at them.

Sally, feeling a bit more comfortable, smiling, did a simple, small few steps. Sonic came back around, his qurills almost touching the ground, "Not bad, a little rusty, but, hey, who's perfect?" Sonic walked calmly by, "Rusty?" Sally said looking slightly insulted, Mobians _'Hey!'_ed. Sonic went over to a ladder and did some fancy moves at the base, then went faster than any normal eye could see, and did some moves on his hands. Sally walked over and clipped the ladder together again, saying a small, "Oops!" The Mobians gasped as he fell into a pile and rack of clothes, "I'll give you rusty!" Sally caught a well-sized blue hat on to her finger, made it go around to her other arm, and up in to the air, then did some fancy step work of her own, caught the hat, then did some posses and steps on the ladder, going up it, the hat on her head.

Sonic stepped out of the clothes and found himself snappy, classy clothes, Sonic grinned and jumped into the spotlight, bouncing to the rythem of the music, Sally saw him and joined him. The two looked eachother, smirking, Sonic had both hands on his hips, still bouncing on his feet, Sally did the same, Sonic flipped around and went inside his hat, let the hat flip in the air and back out. He offered his hand to Sally, giving her a turn, she scooted him back with her hand and scooting her feet on the ground, Sonic did some jazz hands, then,

Sonic did a simple tap, coming up to her again,

Sally did dancing jumps, to scoot him away,

They both began to do a dance of their own style,

Sonic offered her his hand, Sally looked at him, and swiped off his hat, Sonic looked up. Sally stepped back, did a twirl near the ground, snapped back at Sonic, who speedily around her other side as Sally slightly flung her head back into flying across the alley, tapping over to where Sonic was, Sonic waiting paiently behind her, came running over as she jumped into the air, turned towards him, flipped around, Sonic getting right in front of her face, Sally went into a graceful twirl, Sonic put his hand above hers, and a hand right next to her waist. Then he, in an instant, grabbed her waist, pulling her down, ripping off her hat from her head, and landing in his arm.

Sally opened her eyes, which she had closed right after she had jumped into the air and since, and seeing Sonic so close, blinked quickly and jumped to her feet, pushed Sonic back and darted back a bit, looking back to where her building was standing, her back to Sonic. Sonic looked surprised and slightly scared, "Like I said, dancing's a waste of time." Sonic looked around franticly, then saw Eggman's photo on an old news magazine, maxiumized. "Wha-wha if I could get you an audition with Ivo Robotnik!" Sally chuckled, and turned her head back towards him, "Ivo Robotnik?! Head of Eggman studios?"

Amy looked at Sonic and Sally, surprised, "What?" her blue ooz, dripping and icking over her face.

"I'd know he'd appericate real talent!" Sonic said to Sally, Knuckles, Julie, Antione and Bunnie looked on to their friends, Knuckles realized his rose was in Julie's mouth, "After nothing but Amy, he'd ought be _straving _for it!" he said, snatching it back from her.

Amy flared, growling at him, un-noticed by the group, her cleansering ooz, solided and broke off of her face from the emence heat coming from it.

Sally chuckled, "You're dreamin', Sonic!" walking back to her building, Sonic shrugged, smiling, "Maybe I am, but so were you, just a few minutes ago..." Sally glew a little, then went back to her dull self, frowning greatly, Sonic looked hopeful behind her. She walked back to her building, head held high. "Drats!" Sonic said, then put his finger to his chin, thinking. Tails went up to his friend and pulled on his sleeve lightly, "C-can you really get an audition with the boss, Sonic?" Everyone else went on home, smiling and remembering, leaving him and Sonic, with Amy and Big, hiding behind them in an old poster of Amy as a girl-Aladdin called Amaddin, and Big hiding as the genie, "Worth a try!" Sonic stole Tails baseball hat, and put it on his own head, "Once he sees us, there'll be a whole new crew of stars in town!" he said enthusiaticly, Tails grabbed his hate back, grinning. Sonic and Tails left together.

"An audition! Hmmm," Amy glared after Sonic and Tails, then straightened up, "Big! Invite that Hedgehog..." Amy came walking out of the shadows, and yanked off the towel in her hair, and splashed it about, "To tea~." She said with a crazy look and evil grin...


	9. UPDATE

Hello, everyone! I've got news for you!

First, I want to thank all y'all who have kept an eye out for this story! I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry! Hopefully, my news will cheer y'all up.

Okay, here's the exciting part:

I'm going to continue this. I'm even going to start posting again, very, _very_ soon!

Here's the _slightly_ worrisome part:

I'm re-doing this. It's god-awful, I could give you guys so much better than this, so, I've already started going back, I'm rewriting, and fixing this up.

I'm sorry those who like the writing style so far, you can keep it on a personal file and ask me about it later, but I'm really gonna go in deep and edit this thing!

Please let me know what you think! I _love_ talking with you guys!:)

Updating this soon,

Rosa:)


End file.
